


That one joke

by Killer_lex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Oikawa makes a joke in class that actually makes Iwaizumi laugh loudly





	That one joke

Iwaizumi doesn’t smile a lot during his usual classes, more or less he’s frowning and doesn’t smile or laugh at all, unless it’s something that is truly funny. 

 

Oikawa was is the opposite. He smiles and smirks all the chances he can get. Mostly at Iwaizumi, or his fan girls. He makes jokes when not needed, and he can surely handle one.

 

On a particularly boring day, with his same old boring classes. Iwaizumi and Oikawa have the same class together during that period, and Iwaizumi has the tendency not to come close to a smile.

 

Oikawa wanted to change that. So he decided to do so. 

 

The teacher at the front asked a question about William Shakespeare, and what that quote meant. Oikawa raised his hand and made a pun that no one laughed at.

 

Exept for his best friend, boyfriend, Iwaizumi. 

 

Oikawa couldn’t be more happier at himself.


End file.
